Warrior Pairings
by Angelic Zombie
Summary: this is all to prove a point. Read mini short-stories about random warrior pairings and what would happen for them to work. Some stories might surprise you! Rated T just in case
1. TigerxBlue

_Art….I'm in a bad mood after hear some biznetch complain about fandom pairs on You-tube. It made me so mad! I mean I agreed with some of them but she couldn't see beyond of what the words in the books told her! So I decided I would prove her wrong and write fandom for EVERY SINGLE PAIRING SHE LISTED and find SOME way that it would work. -- GRR! So mad I COULD KILL MYSELF!!!!! But instead…I TYPE!!!!!!_

_First off: TigerxBlue (witch I'm not to big of a fan off so this might be bad DX)_

- - - 

Bluestar stared in amazement. Memories flooded her mind as she watched the battle form her den. Rouges were all over the camp as the barrier of ThunderClan cats broke. She could see Fireheart, desperately fighting off the rouges with wide eyes and Willowpelt and Graystripe fighting even harder close by. A cold wind chilled the air, wafting around her pelt. Her eyes filled with pain and remorse. She dropped her head, her body shaking all over. She couldn't go out and fight. Something pinned her to her spot, like giant claws digging into her spine.

Suddenly, the air in her den shifted. She didn't have to turn around. She knew he was there. "Tigerclaw…" She whispered breathlessly as the large tabby tom rested his broad muzzle on her shoulder. She shivered at his harsh touch. "What are you doing here?" She questioned sweetly, turning her slender head to gaze at Tigerclaw and his wonder amber eyes. He was so much like the love that had left her.

"I'm here for you, Bluestar. I always have been." Tigerclaw whispered, pulling back his muzzle uneasily. Bluestar flinched as she saw his eyes harden, turning dark with a since of hate. Bluestar hung her head once more as the muscular tom retreated from her side.

"Bluestar…I remember the day you watched be become a warrior…" Tigerclaw began, his voice shaken with sorrow and anger.

Bluestar finished form him, a faint smile appearing on her face. "I sat with you during your vigil because you didn't want to let me out of your sight." She laughed softly, her crystal blue eyes daring to meet his deep tawny pools for eyes. Tigerstar didn't laugh.

Instead the tom stared at his paws and sighed, his eyes narrowing as if in anger. "I will never forget the kindness you showed to me that day. No one has ever shown such a thing to me. Thistleclaw had poisoned my chance of being accepted…"

"Tigerclaw…" Bluestar sighed, her blue eyes compassionate. The sounds of battle still raged in her ears but she ignored it. Tigerclaw was more important. "Your father doesn't shape your life. You are nothing like Thistleclaw."

"But I am, Bluestar!" Tigerclaw snapped his head up straight, his fire-colored eyes blazing with fury and hatred. "I've known Bluestar! I've changed ever since that day! That day you broke me, Bluestar! The day you changed me!"

Bluestar cocked her head, eyes wide. "W-what do you mean?" She dared to question, her legs beginning to tremble.

"I saw you Bluestar…" Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes again. "I saw you at the boarder with Oakheart. You broke my heart without knowing it. How could you love that rat more then me?!" Tigerclaw growled furiously, taking a hue step closer to Bluestar. Bluestar flinched slightly but dared not to move. She stared straight into Tigerclaw's eye with an emotionless feeling.

"Is that why…why you killed Oakheart?" Bluestar gulped as she spoke.

"No. I wish I had." Tigerclaw growled, beginning to walk away from the leader once more. "Redtail got to him before me, leaving him to be trampled my stones. At first I thought all would be well. But then…" He took a deep sigh and let his gaze venture to the side.

"Then you decided to kill Redtail for power?" Bluestar asked patently.

"No!" Tigerclaw's eyes grew wide as he stared at Bluestar. "Power had nothing to do with this, can't you see that? All I've ever done was for you! As Redtail began to walk away…I...realized something. Before we had left...I remembered seeing him and you touch noses with each other. You chose him as deputy instead of me. I knew why just then as Redtail walked away from Oakheart's dead body. You as Redtail wanted to be together…"Tigerclaw trailed off, a cold wind blustering into the dry lair.

There was a silence. Bluestar glanced once at the battle outside her den before returning her gaze to Tigerclaw. "You found out, didn't you?" She questioned, her voice shaking with panic.

"Yes." Tigerclaw nodded somberly. "You told Redtail to kill Oakheart. You told him to take him away so you and he could live without regrets. It all made since then. So…I killed Redtail."

Bluestar gasped for air, her breath becoming heavy with both love and fear. "Everything you've done…Has been for me?" She breathed.

"Yes." Tigerclaw meowed, letting his tabby pelt rub up agents Bluestar sweetly. "Please Bluestar. All the sin I've done was for you. Please…I will die happy…I will beg for mercy and grace…if you just tell me you'll love me, Bluestar. That's all I need to hear!"

Bluestar gulped hard, throwing her face into Tigerclaw's pelt, a single tear escaping her beautiful eyes. Suddenly, her mind clicked. What was she doing? She quickly pulled away from Tigerclaw, her eyes dark and clouded.

"No." She muttered.

"What?!"

"I can't love you Tigerclaw! I've tried for so long to move on after what happened with Oakheart. I can't love someone like I've loved him." Bluestar's heart sank as she saw Tigerclaw's face change. For the first time ever, she had seen his heart and face broken like a brittle twig under a monster's paw.

"But…But…" Tigerclaw began to stutter, never a good sign. Bluestar stood up tall, trying not to seem weak. "I swear Bluestar I won't rest until you love me! Please, Bluestar! I want to love you!"

Bluestar ignored his pleads, turning her head away sharply. She opened her eyes to see the battle of ThunderClan and rouges. Her breath escaped her like a shaky stream. "We can worry about that later, Tigerclaw." She whispered. "The Clan needs us right now."

Tigerclaw's pelt bristled with anger. His voice was barely a whisper, to faint to hear. "The Clan? If you're so obsessed about your precious little Clan and your prefect apprentice, Fireheart…Then I'll have to take them from you!" Tigerclaw took a heavy step forward, the smell of blood-lust shedding off his pelt.

"Tigerclaw? What are you doing?" Bluestar questioned, turning swiftly around to see the large tabby virtually on top of her.

"Remember me to StarClan, Bluestar!" He yowled furiously, eyes blazing with hurt and anger. Bluestar was shocked at his sudden rage. She took a step back, heart pounding with worry and apprehension. Tigerclaw matched her steps so that his muzzle was always half a mouse-length away from her eyes.

"Tigerclaw, what is this?" She forced her tone to be sharper, forcing anger into her tone, not fear. Tigerclaw had to know that he couldn't force her to love him. "I'm the leader of your Clans, or have you forgotten that?"

Tigerclaw snarled, his paws itching with anticipation as he smelt a familiar smell just outside the den. He ignored it, lowering his head to glare at Bluestar disobediently. "Not for much longer." He growled. "I'm going to kill you and kill you again. As many times as it takes until you join StarClan forever." He reached out with his paws, knocking Bluestar to the ground. "It's time for me to take this Clan!"

Tigerclaw pinned Bluestar down, looking fiercely into her deep-sapphire eyes. His limbs began to shake. He couldn't do this. He loved her to much to take it all away. The two of them glared at each other still. Bluestar reached up her paw sharply, her claws gently grazing Tigerclaw's shoulder. He leaned down closer, smiling. He placed his lips close to her ear, to whisper his sweet words, when suddenly a blaze of orange fur raced across his eyes. Before he knew it, he was being attacked by Fireheart, the kittypet warrior screaming out a threat like 'Traitor.'

Tigerclaw burned with anger. This kittypet had been poisoning Bluestar's mind for to long. He had changed everything. He could have changed his ways after the blood spill of Redtail but _this _tom made it impossible. Silently, Tigerclaw swore to do anything and everything until he was dead and he and Bluestar could finally live in peace.

----

_Of coarse we all know he never reached his goal. Bluestar died and Tigerstar swore then to make Fireheart pay for ever coming into the forest and changing Bluestar to believe that he was evil. Then he went loco and actually brought BloodClan to do it. Then that failed and the tried making his sons do it. That failed and now he wants his grandsons to do it. XD so on and so forth. This really sux, I know._


	2. ScourgexLeopard

_ :3 ha-ha! Thanks to everyone who commented on my last one. This next one is going to be hard. It's Leopardstar and Scourge (what?!) I have seriously never heard of this pairing. I'm sorry but I haven't. But I am determined to find a way! puts on cape TO THE PAIRING CAVE!!! AWAY!!!!!!!!!! jumps off cliff and tries to fly oh shiznett….falls, flaps harder_

- - - 

Leopardstar licked her golden pelt, her eyes flickering wildly across the small clearing. She moaned as the cats of TigerClan padded around the make-shift camp. Still no sign of Tigerstar and Boulder. The prey bones of Bone Hill shifted uneasily in the grave atmosphere as the sun raised high. Why was the tabby leader gone for so long? Suddenly, a rustle of leaves awoke Leopardstar from her agonizing abstraction. She snapped her head around to face the rustling reeds. A large brown paw stepped forward, parting the extended grasses. It was Tigerstar.

Leopardstar sighed once more, turning her head away from the ShadowClan tom. Cats circled around Tigerstar, demanding reasons for his disappearance. Leopardstar stayed were she was seated, infuriatingly licking her windswept coat. But something began tugging at her pelt, uncontrollably screaming at her innards. Her nose began to wrench with the smell of crowfood and Twolegs, unlike the typical odor of ShadowClan. Blood mixed with the smell, curling around Leopardstar's bones as she rose sharply to her paws.

Her pelt bristled with shock as Tigerstar parted past the crowd of shocked faces as if they were brambles the merely nudged at his substantial fleece. But it was not him that everyone gasped over; it was the tom walking behind him. There, facing Leopardstar's golden eyes was an undersized black tom with piercing yet beautiful cerulean eyes that seemed to chase her every movement. Leopardstar's heart began to pound in her throat. He paws began to walk in place. Her tail waved around in the wind as if it was a diminishing vine. She had never felt this way since the days Whiteclaw was alive. Suddenly, she found her legs moving toward the cat. Her brain screamed for them to stop, but her heart enforced them not to listen. The black tom stopped and Leopardstar noticed two cats at his side. Leopardstar knew these cats weren't from the clans.

"Tigerstar." She quickly made up her reason for walking so close to the black tom and his teeth-studded collar. "Why did you bring such loners to our camp?" She questioned, her eyes still pinned on the tom and his powerful blue stare.

She flinched at Tigerstar's fearsome growl. "Come Scourge! Don't waist your time on Leopardstar. She's nothing." Leopardstar closed her eyes, but didn't move. She expected to hear the rushing of wind as Tigerstar pushed past her spotted pelt roughly, followed by the paw steps of his three guests. But it never happened. She opened an eye to see Scourge still staring at her like a stone statue.

"I'll come when I come." Scourge spoke in a low raspy voice that echoed in Leopardstar's ears. "Stop floating around me like a kit. I hate kits" Leopardstar was shock at the controlling tone to this new cat's voice. Did this loner believe that he was higher ranked then Tigerstar? Did he know that Tigerstar was to be the first leader of all the Clan together?

Tigerstar growled, snapping his large head around to glare at Scourge. "No cat talks to me like that!" He hissed, eyes burning with hatred and fury.

"Hmmm…" Scourge just narrowed his eyes, his pupils walking across his sea of blue to glare at Tigerstar. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Tigerstar. My name is not 'No cat', it's Scourge. Remember that next time."

Leopardstar and Tigerstar's mouths both flew open wide. Scourge just closed his crystal eyes and began to groom his sleek pelt. The large black and white tom starred at Scourge before turning his gaze to Tigerstar. "Scourge will join us shortly. In the meantime, Ice and I will discus what BloodClan has asked in return." The tom mewed, leaving his master's side. Tigerstar grunted before turning sharply and walking away toward his den, the two large cats close behind him.

Leopardstar turned her stare back to Scourge, mouth open to question him, but Scourge was already speaking to her in a strong tone. "Why do you let him control you?" He glared, closing his sweet, sweet eyes.

"What?" Leopardstar cocked her brow, letting her body relax in front of Scourge for the first time.

"Tigerstar. He ignores you when you asked him a clear question, names you as nothing, and pushes you aside like dirt. But yet, you just sit there and say nothing." Leopardstar flinched as Scourge opened his eyes to glare at her. "Are you so cowardly?"

"You call me a coward?!" Leopardstar widened her bullion-colored eyes in surprise. She stood up quickly and took a heavy step forward. "Why would you even care in the first place? I barley even know your name and you're already telling me to stand up agents Tigerstar! Why do you care?!" Sudden anger burned in Leopardstar's throat, only, it wasn't anger. It was confusion.

Scourge smirked, still composed as if a larger she-cat _didn't_ just scream at his face in front of masses amazed cats. "You're unlike any cat I've ever seen." He meowed ever so sweetly to her; his voice was as soft and a soundless whisper in the wind.

Leopardstar's eyes widened at the sound of his words. "W-what do you….What do you mean?" She gulped, slowly seating herself in front of Scourge relaxed body. Scourge's smirk grew wider.

"I'm beginning to think that all you Clan-Borns are thick-headed." He purred gently, rising to his feet. He walked past Leopardstar gently grazing her face with his tail.

"Wait!" Leopardstar snapped, chasing after the short black tom. "Tell me what you mean!" She demanded, forcing her paws to run after him. Scourge stopped suddenly, turning his head around to stare at Leopardstar with shocking blue eyes. Leopardstar gasped and forced herself into a halt, losing her footing and falling flat on her stunned face. She growled, hearing scourge's cold laugh.

"Tell me what you mean!" She demanded, quickly rising to her paws. Scourge was still un-phased by Leopardstar's demanding words. she gulped, standing her ground in front of Scourge. He licked his single white paw before returning his piercing gaze to Leopardstar's beating heart.

"First, you tell me your name." Leopardstar nearly fell on her face once more as he spoke.

"What?!" Leopardstar hissed. "Why do you want to know my name?!"

"Tell me first, and_ then_ I'll tell you." Scourge smirked again, standing his ground in front of Leopardstar. Leopardstar growled and seated herself, turning her delicate muzzle up in the air. It was silence for a long while. Leopardstar and Scourge both frozen in their positions like cats made of stone. Soon, Scourge's tantalizing smirk forced her lips to move once more.

"Fine!" She sighed, snapping her head back to glare at Scourge. "My name's Leopardstar. Happy?" She wrenched her lips.

"Very." Scourge responded, finally moving out of his unmoving prison.

"Ahem." Leopardstar narrowed her eyes. Scourge just smiled and turned his body around as he walked away from Leopardstar. "Hey!" She called angrily. "You didn't tell me what you meant!" He still ignored her, his small paws leading him toward Tigerstar's den. She growled, trying once more. "At least tell me why you're here! Hey! Listen to me!"

Suddenly Scourge stopped just before he got to Tigerstar's den. Leopardstar could just envision his blue eyes and steady smirk even from this distance. He stood there for a heart beat before twisting his body around to face Leopardstar. He sat there, calmly staring at Leopardstar as her paws began to freeze to the ground. Hours seemed to roll by.

"Well?" Scourge finally yowled across the distance between them. "I'm listening."

Leopardstar's skin began to blush under her fur. She shut her eyes tightly and forced her voice to find its self before speaking. "I want to know why you're here!" She called. "But first, come over here! I can barley hear you!"

She heard Scourge laugh. "Why don't you come over hear, _Leopardstar_?" She could feel his emphasize as he pronounced her name will a type of cruel joy. Leopardstar growled before lifting her strong paws. She forced her legs once more to walk the distance to the cat she found out had a hold on her tighter then any cat before. Scourge smiled up at Leopardstar as she approached.

"I'm not telling." He mewed, short and sweet.

Leopardstar's jaw flung open. "WHAT?! Do you find joy in this?!" She questioned harshly, lashing her tail around wildly.

"Yes." Scourge winked.

Leopardstar's eyes grew wide with surprise. She was surprised that she didn't feel the cold touch of grass under her chin; her mouth was open so wide. Scourge just laughed again, flicking his tail across her pelt.

"You- You're a terrible- Arg! I-" Leopardstar couldn't the right word to scream.

"You truly are unlike any she-cat I've ever met." Scourge smiled, closing his eyes tightly. "That, dear Leopardstar is why I love you."

Oh no. Leopardstar's jaw almost fell of her muzzle. She couldn't believe what this tom was saying! The word she dreamt of a tom saying to her, finally being spoken! But why wasn't this as happy as she thought it would be? Scourge's deep smirked haunted her mind. Was this what he meant from the first sentence he had spoken to her? Scourge rubbed his muzzle past her golden fur before walking away, leaving Leopardstar's heart to hyperventilate alone.

Suddenly she felt heavy breath resting on the back of her neck, ruffling her golden fur in waves. She snapped her head around to face Tigerstar, his eyes glowing dark with anger. He raised his paw slowly before knocking her to the ground. "Stay away from BloodClan, and especially Scourge! I don't need you ruining everything for TigerClan! Got that, scum?!" He growled in her ears. Leopardstar closed her eyes and prayed for the muscular tom to go away, her heart finally breaking in two.

Leopardstar stood in awe, her golden eyes flickering between Scourge and Tigerstar. Shock glittered her body as Tigerstar's blood began to soak her paws. The surprised yowls and remarks of other cats around her seemed to vanish in a puff of smoke. How could Scourge do this in just one blow? And why did she feel so...happy? She turned her gaze upward to stare at the black tom as blood began to crawl past her fur.

Scourge turned his cobalt-tinted gaze on her, pain and love struck shining in his eyes. She hung her head, refusing to meet his gaze. Leopardstar looked at him out of the corner of her eye, her heart pounding faster as the cats of BloodClan began to brace their muscles and move forward. She shut her eyes tightly.

When they opened she saw Scourge, one of his blood-stained paws raised in the air to stop his Clan. She finally understood why he came, only to find out that he was a murder. Their eyes locked before Scourge's eerie voice began to bounce off the trees of Four Trees.

"You see what happens to cats who defy BloodClan." He growled. She couldn't believe the venom that stung his throat. "Your friend here thought he could control us." Leopardstar flinched as their eyes locked once more. She knew that he wasn't speaking of BloodClan, but of their sweet love. She felt her paws shuffle beneath her. She couldn't handle this!

"We don't want to control you." Leopardstar moaned as Firestar protested. She had never met a tom so stupid. "All we want is to live our lives in peace. We're sorry that Tigerstar lead you here with lies."-Leopardstar's pelt flinched-"Please feel free to hunt before you go home." Leopardstar gasped. He had just gone over the line.

"Go home?" Scourge's scornful voice echoed in Leopardstar's ears. "We're not going anywhere, forest fool!" Leopardstar quickly blocked out the rest of Scourge's words, forcing her body to try and forget. Finally, her limbs forced her back into relatity to hear the last of Scourge's words. "We will give you three days to leave--or meet my Clan in battle."

Leopardstar' breath caught in her throat as the BloodClan cats began slipping away. She quickly threw herself into the blend of cats, praying that no cat saw her. Finally she spotted scourge's black pelt and bounded over to him. She pulled on his scruff and forced him to face her. "Why, Scourge?!" She questioned out loud. "Why did you do it?"

"My clan needs territory."

"Don't lie to me, Scourge!" She snapped, her burning golden glare sinking into his sleek coat.

"For you Leopardstar." She nearly fell as his words melted her heart. "The first time I saw you I knew that I would have to sacrifice him just to see you. He held you tighter. He would never set you free." he meowed, his cold voice shaking Leopardstar's paws.

Leopardstar felt her eyes draw close to tears but straightened her spine quickly. "You know that this has started a war. We won't be able to see each other..." Her body began to shake again.

Scourge hissed, "We will find a way!" Leopardstar closed his eyes at the sound of his determined voice. "In the end you will be mine in BloodClan. You will be the first she-cat in my guard and we will rule the forest together…" Her eyes widened and she felt like crying. She starred straight into his deep crystal eyes. Finally, Leopardstar forced her neck into nodding and she came closer to Scourge there noses touched.

"I am still leader of RiverClan, remember that. I'm sorry it would have to be this way...I'll see you again in three days…" she meowed solemnly, her heart sinking in her chest. She could see the hurt in Scourge's eyes. But soon Scourge nodded, finally giving into the fact that Leopardstar had a Clan of her own. She touched his nose once more before vanishing into the brambles, never to see his loving gaze again…

---

_sniff sniff…make joo wanna cry….HAHA!!!! I have finally mastered these love wings. Man, Romeo…Love's winds are HARD! Why couldn't you just climb over Juliet's walls and burn these things? God! Anyway…this was kinda fun to write at the beginning. The part past the three stars is my friend's work that I edited to fit into the story and the story line of the real warriors. LeopardxScourge is hard but with Love's wings, I found a way! gets hit by rock WTH?!?!?! Fine fine! I'll put the wings away! God! Evil anti-Romeo haters…_


End file.
